Your Average Pizza Guy
by Jjonglover
Summary: Lucy and Levy are to become sisters. Of course, with Levy being the step-sister. Both of their parents leave both of them in the house and dash out for a hot date, while Levy decides to order for pizza while talking. She orders, and the pizza delivering dude only ends up as the childhood friend of Levy's, Natsu Dragneel! Lucy becomes obsessed with ordering pizza from then on.
1. Chapter 1

I was a bright kid in the past. I used to hang out with a lot of kids around my age when I was about twelve. However, later on, everything changed. I got into depression to the point I am taking pills. I know it is not healthy to take depression pills, but if that means that this is the only way to get rid of this wretched world, then yes, I will.

"Lucy! Come down for dinner. I made your favourite, seaweed soup so get a move on!" Mum called out. She seemed happy, and that's all that matters.

My dad and my mum had a divorce four years back, when I was twelve. I guess that's when this depression phase hit me really hard and now I can't seem to get out of it. I kind of like the sad pain, but don't want to endure the pain at the same time too. I made my way downstairs to find mum spinning in glee.

"Wow. You look happy. Did a man propose to you?" I spluttered. She is always happy, but she took this happy mood she was currently in to a whole new league.

"My, so you do know!" She put a hand on her chin as she set down on the dining black velvet chair. And I spat the soup and possibly choked out the remaining soup that was about to go down the esophagus.

"What's wrong now?" She blinked twice because I spat the soup out, half choking on my own breath.

"M-mum… I think the soup is too bland. I'm going to my room." I said as I chewed down the tofu cubes in one gulp and wiped my mouth with the cloth that was on my table and dashed right into my room. Before I left, I could've sworn that she said, "But I don't think the soup is bland…" as she put down the spoon on the table. Yes, mum, the soup was never bland. It was just me freaking about how my mum was going to get married to another man.

So she's going to get married. Good for he- wait! Oh no, oh no, OH NO! If she marries this man that means that she is going to be too busy to take care of her coffee shop, and if she does not look after her coffee shop, that will be the death of me. Because, no coffee shop = NO INCOME. FML.

It took me a while to get back to my nerves. I decided to go and talk to mum about this marriage thing. "Mum? Can I come in?" I rapped on her room's door twice before she said, "Come in, my dear." And so I did.

"So… Can we talk?" I questioned her.

"Sure. Why not, sweetie?" She smiled. Stop smiling like that! You're making it much harder for me to bring up the subject. Whatever, I am going to bash this at her face, I thought to myself.

"So… you're getting married… huh?" It was awkward. Kill me now, please.

"Yes, yes I am." She answered bluntly.

"May I ask to whom exactly you're signing your life to?" I asked.

"To Kris McGarden. He also divorced his wife a few years back, and he's been a regular at my coffee shop. And we met each other every single day, because there was never a day he missed out. So I got curious and just asked him out straight whether he likes me or not, because as far as I am concerned, I like him. I love him. It was a strange love, but since life is vast, I decided to accept this love. Apparently, he loved me back so we've been going out for like what? Six months already. He's been a regular for two years now. And he proposed to me three days back and I replied him today saying yes. By the way young lady, you should be happy because he also has a girl who is the same age as you, so now you've got a sister plus a best friend!" She congratulated herself, and I.

"What's his occupation?" I asked.

"Oh he owns a five-star hotel in Magnolia. He's quite the gentleman. Tall, elegant, and classy." My mum dreamt about him dreamily.

"Wow. I can't wait to see this guy."

"On our wedding day, perhaps?"

"Wait what. You guys are even having a wedding?" Woah, this dude must be the guy for her.

"Well, duh. You can't just expect us to fill the wedding forms and not throw a party, can you? Since he insisted, even though I didn't insist this time, unlike the last time, I agreed. So we're a happy couple, OK?"

"OK… I guess." I said as I got up from the floor to head to my room. I headed to my room. So I guess he is a nice person. I can give my mum to him. I'm now OK with it.

….

"Rise and shine, Lucy!" My mum shouted at the edge of my ears.

"I swear… You're trying to get me up on the wrong side of the bed today." I said as I got up from the bed and stretched out to a yawn.

"You're missing the point here! Kris is coming here, along with Levy McGarden, his daughter! You better get ready because we're going out on a date and Kris will drop Levy off, OK?"

"OK…" I said with my eyes closed and mum waltzed out of the room to get ready. She has a nice figure, so I bet my right hand that she will be wearing something that looks like as if she is going to seduce some homeless man or something. Well, whatever. Not like I care. I got her genes, anyway.

I heard the doorbell ring as soon as I dressed up. "I GOT IT!" I dashed down and opened the door. Yup, it was Kris and Levy. One thing that got me curious was that Kris was tall as frick and Levy… not so much. She was shorter than your average high school girl.

"Hello!" Levy chirped. She seemed bright.

"Hello, I am Lucy." I introduced.

"Yup, I heard all about you from my dad. So… seems like we're going to be sisters, huh? I hope it's fun!" She said.

"That… um… Come in. Make yourself at home." I invited them in. Kris didn't open his mouth. So he was the quiet type.

"Sure will. After all, this is going to be my new home." Said Levy.

"HUH? You're moving in here?" I questioned.

"Of course, our house is too cramped up for four people to be living there, so your mother and I decided that this huge place will suffice for the four of us." Kris finally talked.

"I see…" I replied.

"Oh my, Kris! You came. Sorry if I took too long. I was just getting ready." My mum came out looking like as if she were in her twenties.

"It's alright. We just got here. Let's go, shall we?" He asked politely.

"OK, girls, you guys better behave while we're gone. I left a hundred bucks at the coffee table. You guys can order pizza or whatever you like, OK? Oh yeah, while we're on our date, we also thought of buying you guys the school books for you first years, better?" My mum informed as they left, both hand in hand.

"So, I heard you're depressed?" Levy started.

"I guess. Kris told you?" I asked, not surprised.

"Apparently, yes. So, since we're going to be sisters and everything, I have the need to tell all of my rules and shit. Is that OK with you? But while we're having introduction, let's order pizza, shall we?" She demanded a pizza.

So I ordered two pizzas for us. One with smoked salmon on the toppings, while the other one was grazed cheese for the toppings.

We introduced ourselves to each other, sure, she seemed like a fun person. She really was. I liked her. And both of us share many interests too, like we like the same bands: SHINee, B.A.P, BIGBANG, f(x), EXO, etc., plus, we like books: Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, The Maze Runner, Looking for Alaska, etc.

The pizza order came in. "I'm sorry, but what exactly did you order? The pizzas in the back seat are a bit mixed up, so I just wanted to make sure what you guys ordered for." The pizza man, who had pink hair, asked.

"Um… We ordered one with smoked salmon and the other one with grazed cheese." I said as Levy came to check up on me.

"Right, on it. Be back in a sec." He said, and left to get the pizzas.

"Isn't that Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Natsu! What brings you here? Oh… you're the pizza guy!" She waved at him.

"Levy! What are you doing here? You're…" He was frozen there like ice.

"I'm Lucy." I smiled at him. "Oh! Hi, Lucy. I am Natsu Dragneel. And I am your usual pizza guy, except for the salmon hair. Please don't mind it. It's natural, by the way." He whispered the last sentence.

"Guess what pinky! This gorgeous lady is going to become my sister." Levy boasted.

"So Kris is finally getting married?!" Natsu asked, surprised.

"What do you mean finally?" Levy sighed. "Anyway, come in. Take a break."

"Oops, sorry. I've got a whole bunch of deliveries piled up. I will see you at school. Fairy Tail High School, right? Both of you girls?" He asked.

"Correct." Levy replied.

"OKKSSS, see you later, Levy, Lucy!" He took off.

"So… who was that? I asked as I entered into the lounge with two pizza boxed on my hand.

"That was Natsu. He is a childhood friend of mine. He can be a little mischievous, but he is loyal to his friends." She explained.

"But why a pizza dude?" I was kind of blown away by the fact that a same aged person as me was a pizza delivering guy.

"Doubt that he has money. I don't really know. He has a messed up family. Probably that was why he was never really good at studies. But who cares about that when choosing friends?" Levy said as she took a bite out of the smoked salmon pizza.

"I guess." I agreed and ate with her.

….

It was finally the first day of school. Ugh, I don't like going to school. Kill me now, please.

"Lucy! Hurry up now. Levy is here to pick you up… with some random pink haired dude but I think he's cute…" Mum shouted.

Natsu was here too? Hah, don't kid me. It's the first day of school. I can't deal with that much people at once.

"Hey, Lucy." He grinned. Levy wasn't there. I cried. For love.

**SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ANYTHING AT THE TOP I WAS JUST GETTING INTO THE STORY, THAT'S WHY. SO THE PIZZA DUDE UM IS PRETTY HOT BUT LUCY DOESN'T REALIZE IT AND GRAAGH! DUN DUN DUUUUN. **

** I'm now a junior so I am pretty busy with things. Just so you know, I love K-Pop to a spiritual level so there will be references here and there, if you're confused. And any song I put here, will be K-Pop songs. You guys can listen to them too. I guarantee you that you'll like it.**

**I don't own any K-Pop star, nor do I own Fairy Tail. If I did, I'd have made Natsu and Lucy already end up together and that's pretty much it. I hope I will update too! Good day/night to you.**


	2. Beginning of the pandemonium

Natsu Dragneel was there. Right in front of my house. And where in the world was Levy?! "Um… I thought Levy tagged along with you…? According to my mum that is…" I murmured, but as he had a keen sense of hearing, he got the gist of what I said.

"Levy? Yeah, she was here until a while ago. She forgot her phone so she told me to wait for her once we reach the bus station. Let's get a move on." He explained. He started walking towards the bus station.

"Wait a minute. I'm going to greet my mum off to school. Mum! I'm going! Have a good day!" I screamed and followed behind him.

"Um, you know that you can walk beside me…?" Natsu said it like as if it was a question.

"Wow! So you can walk beside people too!" I said, amused. No, it wasn't sarcasm. I was surprised, in fact.

"Of course! What do you take me for? Some kind of an evil dragon's offspring or something? Well, for one thing, I COULD be, but who cares?" He shrugged his lean-built shoulders.

"No, it's not that. It's just that… I never attended to a school." I confessed.

"Say what?" He looked at me, shocked by my answer.

"I took home tutoring, so I don't really know how this school system works. Plus, I never ever walked with a person other than my mum, and I only stay beside my mum while walking, so I really don't know. Sorry if I'm awkward to this whole school thing." I apologized beforehand. Not like as if there was such a thing to apologize for, but I just did. Just in case.

"So that's the thing! That's why you're so stiff around so many people? Not like there are many people, it's just me, but you do seem kind of slouchy when you're near the people you just met. Am I right?" He teased with a wide grin. I just noticed, his canine teeth were sharper than a normal human's ones.

"Yeah, well, I am kind of awkward. Not kind of, I am very much less social." I said, as we continued walking. "The only person I can be myself is around mum. I don't know other than that."

"Well, what about Levy? Or me? I know I just met you and am learning more about you by each sentence you say, but if you and Levy are to become sisters, don't you think that you should open up for her? Even if it's just a little bit? There's always the option of taking things slowly, you know?" He advised. He was pretty much an expert at these kind of things, I assumed.

"NATSU! LUCY! Sorry I am late!" Levy came running down the road to the station, at where we waited for her, while talking to each other. "Ah, this thing is a pain in the neck! I could've just left it there and left off!" She cursed her phone. Even though I knew that she went to pick up just in case a rare emergency occurs.

"Damn right, you are late! Not that late, though. The bus still hasn't come yet." Natsu said while looking ahead of the road to see whether the bus was coming or not. It was apparently on its way to the station.

"Sorry for leaving like that, Lucy." Levy apologized, while her breath got heavier and heavier by the minute.

"Don't be, we had plenty of things to talk to. I got to know more about her thanks to your forgetful brain." Natsu barged in.

"So you guys talk now?" Levy clasped her hands.

"Of course we do. Anyone who stays near me will talk. That ain't even a question for me, gurl." Natsu said coolly.

"Yes. We do." I said, a bit embarrassed to admit that I actually talked to my pizza delivering guy. "Natsu? Are you still up for that pizaa job?" I asked.

Natsu blinked and replied "Yeah, why?"

"Just thought of ordering some pizza when I get back home. Mind delivering it for me?" I asked, a bit embarrassed, once again. Now, tell me again,, why was I acting like a big retard in front of him? I felt so embarrassed, but I can't stop now.

"Sure. Just ring and I'll come by." He grinned. That was adorable.

"Lucy! I'm here too you know!" Levy whined with fake tears.

"I know, sorry!" I laughed it off while plugging the headsets into my ears. I went through the playlist and played Kim Jaejoong's Just Another Girl. I didn't know why, but every single time I hear that song, it gave me hope and courage.

"Kim Jaejoong? You like him?" Natsu and Levy both questioned.

"Sure I do. His voice is so beautiful. Plus, he's one of the most handsome men I've ever seen!" I blushed.

"Oh, the bus is here." Levy informed and we got on the bus.

….

The huge assembly was over. God, my feet went almost numb. We had to stand on the compound for like what? God knows! One and a half hour! That hurt pretty badly. No one else seemed to bother standing up for that long. Oh, wait. They were probably used to this kind of an assembly each year. I've got to try my best too, if it was like this.

"Heartfilia? No way! She really is a Heartfilia!" I heard a person saying my name, so I turned around to see a jet-black haired boy, next to Natsu, talk about me.

"You're not flirting with her." A red hair next to him warned.

"Shut it! It's not like I want to either! She's too rich for the likes of me." He finished. "Dragneel. Care to tell me just how exactly you managed to get such hands on such a fine girl like Heartfilia?" He asked Natsu. I was embarrassed to the point I wanted to disappear. Hello! I was right there! Could they not see me? Was I invisible?

"Rude, you are! I just happened to deliver pizza to her, you know, with my job being a pizza-delivering guy?!" Natsu arose into flames. "And guess what? This is some crazy plot-twisted story, but that Heartfilia and Levy are becoming sisters." Natsu told the both of them.

"SAY WHAT? KRIS IS GETTING MARRIED?!" I swear, every time they hear something like this happens, the first question that's asked is whether Kris is getting married or not. Was it that surprising?

"Yeah, apparently!" Levy came near me and replied.

"Woooow! One more lady in our group then!" The black-haired guy said. "My name's Gray Fullbuster. I'm taking advanced alchemy. Nice to meet you, blondie." He smirked. He was cute, I supposed.

"My name's Erza Scarlet and I'm taking the advanced classes of every subject, unlike these two who can advance in only one field." Erza introduced herself to me while giving the pitiful look at the boys.

"SHUT IT!" Both of them retorted back.

Levy grinned and told that she was advancing in scripts.

Natsu was apparently advancing in Geology. Wow. Was he that smart or was that the only option available for him or did his parents force him?

"I believe in dragons. History is interesting for me." Natsu confessed.

"Is that so?" I replied back.

"Come to think of it, what are you advancing in? All of the subjects?" Gray questioned.

I turned to him and said, "No. I am advancing in the field of astronomy. Stars has been my passion. For like a lifetime. I could've taken advanced classes in every subject according to the entry tests I took, but I needed some experience. I just came here to Fairy Tail High School this year, so I don't have enough points to enter. But I'm going to do my best." I said.

"Well, hang in there. I'm also trying to score for advanced classes in all of the subjects. Levy too. The only person who's going to be without us is, apparently, Natsu Dragneel." Gray smirked and turned around to Natsu. It was the most ugly mug-face of a person I have ever seen. And then, there was Natsu, ready to murder Gray.

"Wanna play?" Natsu asked.

"No thanks. But you should take your playing time to study. I'm off to my class." Gray waved and headed to his class. "See you later, Heartfilia." He smirked again.

"I guess." I shrugged. I turned around to the other three, Natsu, Erza and Levy had their mouths open to the fullest. "What's wrong, everyone? You're going to get a swarm full of flies into your mouth at this rate." I waved at them.

"S-s-so… That bastard's finally done it, eh? He really started, huh?..." Natsu asked, bewildered.

"…YEAH…" Both of the girls replied in shock.

"Like I said! What is up with you guys?!" I needed to know.

Erza snapped out of it and told me, "Gray's after you!" She finished.

**HEEEEEYYYYY. How are you guys? So, here is the second chapter. Please tell me how you felt after you read this chapter in the reviews, OK? I love each and every one of you reader, and appreciate for taking the time to read this crappy fanfic. I'll update more from now on. XOXO**

**Kim Jaejoong – Just Another Girl: It's an awesome song. Listen to it. You'll like it.**


End file.
